jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Station 2
Overview The 2nd (City) Police Station '''(also called '''Police Station 2) is located just across the bridge that goes over the train tracks right by the City, also near the Museum, roughly equal in size to the one in the Prison. It has a Helicopter spawn, and a garage for police cars. It's a minor spawn-point for Police, and a last resort place to grab guns for criminals. It's also a rare hiding spot for criminals, and also a common place to grab a car or to look and see if you have the most bounty (you can see the "Most Wanted" board through one of Police Station 2's windows, so you don't need a keycard). A keycard is needed to get into this location, as it is designated for cops, but if you go up the hill and drive a car on the station it is possible to get in without a keycard. This police station has everything you would find in Police Station 1, except that Police Station 2 has a "Most Wanted" board, while Police Station 1 doesn't. Location The 2nd Police Station is relatively easy to spot. From the prison, you would take the highway all the way down (that means through the city) until you head up a hill and spot the station. Cops spawn here, so if you're going to enter this police station as a criminal it is recommended that you do it quickly, because it is possible a cop can spawn in this station while you're grabbing the guns you need. Helicopter Trick If you are playing Jailbreak as a criminal, there is a way to get the Helicopter on the top of the City Police Station without a Keycard. It is shown in this video: https://youtu.be/FNSBzVJRCuo?t=165. In the case you don't want to watch the video, here's a brief rundown of the procedure: 1. Escape prison. 2. Go the city and drive up the road that leads to the radio tower. If you see the McLaren on the way, you're on the right track. 3. Instead of driving up to the tower, when you are facing the station stay driving forward. If you do it right, you will be on the lower roof of the police station. This can be accomplished with any car in the game, as long as you have enough momentum. 4. Jump on to the helicopter pad. Using you car to get up might be easier. 5. Hijack the helicopter and escape! Other Tricks You can actually ramp into the police station with any car, just ramp off the cliff behind the station. This is very convenient for criminals without keycards to get guns and escape through the ladder and grab a helicopter, but you must be careful of cops spawning in Police Station 2. Trivia * This was one of the first locations in jailbreak, and is still here today. * You can find every weapon except the AK-47. It's the same for Police Station 1. * You can find the binoculars & flashlight in this location. * This location has a "Most Wanted" board, while Police Station 1 does not. * Criminals commonly come here to view their bounty. Category:Locations Category:Police